Big Mama
center|600px Big Mama *'Nombre: '''BIG MAMA *'Número de ex-miembros:' 4 chicas *'Origen:Corea del Sur. *'Debut: '''2003 *'Disolución: 2011 *'Genero: '''Pop/R&B/Soul '''GRUPO DISUELTO ' Biografia Cuarteto femenino de gran talento musical, conformado por Shin Yeona, Lee Jiyoung, Lee Younghyun, y Park Minhye. De este grupo se ha dicho que es una unión estratégica de cuatro cantoras excelentes, que ya gozaban de renombre en el ámbito de la música popular. Numerosos compositores y productores de gran calibre han trabajado y siguen colaborando gustosamente con ellas. Temas de Dramas *아파 para Loving You a Thousand Times (2010) Integrantes Ex-miembros: * Shin Yeon Ah * Lee Ji Young * Lee Young Hyun * Park Min Hye Discografía 'Álbum' {| border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="wikitable collapsible collapsed" style="width:500px;" {| ! scope="col" style="background-color:rgb(0,153,255);border-color:rgb(0,0,0);"|Álbum ! scope="col" style="background-color:rgb(0,153,255);border-color:rgb(0,0,0);"|Información ! scope="col" style="background-color:rgb(0,153,255);border-color:rgb(0,0,0);"|Lista de canciones |- | style="text-align: center;" |140px | style="text-align: center;" |Like the Bible Fecha de lanzamiento: 2003.02.06 | #거부 (Refusal) #Break Away #Honjanmal (혼잣말; Monologue) #His Eye Is On The Sparrow #체념 (Resignation) #Je Ne Veux Pas - (원치않아) #내안의 너 (You Inside of Me) #Sadness #Wine #Deeper Than Blue #꿈 (Dream) #Ray's Rock House |- | style="text-align: center;" |140px | style="text-align: center;" |It's Unique Fecha de lanzamiento: 2005.05.18 | #INTRO -AGAIN - #Sori (소리; Sound) - #THE DAY -Yeoja (여자; Woman) # -Naraoreuda (날아오르다; Rise Up) # -Geu Biche Gamssayeo (FOLLOW INNER LIGHT) (그 빛에 감싸여) # -Cheonyeodeurui Suda (처녀들의 수다; Girl Talk) #Gyeolhonhalkkayo (결혼할까요; Let's Get Married) #Oegil (외길; An Unforked Road) #Chenyeom Hu (체념 後(후); After Resignation) #Nahollo (나홀로; Alone) #I WISH -Sijak (시작; Start) |- | style="text-align: center;" |140px | style="text-align: center;" |For The People Fecha de lanzamiento: 2006.10.13 | #Eonni (언니; Sister) #Ibyeol, Geu Hu (이별, 그 후; Parting, Afterwards..) #Never mind #Chukbok (축복; Blessing) #Sarang, Nalgaereul Dalda (사랑, 날개를 달다; Love's Wings) #Modu Yongseohanda (Jisbalphin Kkochsongireul Wihae) (Shin Yeon Ah solo) (모두 용서한다 (짓밟힌 꽃송이를 위해); I Forgive Everyone (For the Sake of the Trampled Flower)) #Calling (Lee Ji Young solo) #Gibun Joheun Nal (기분 좋은 날; Good Day) #Badaro Gan Eoneu Nal (바다로 간 어느 날; The Day I Went to the Ocean) #Yeon (Lee Young Hyun solo) (연(捐); Throw Away) #Sarangeul Oechida (Park Min Hye solo) (사랑을 외치다; Crying Out for Love) #Get out -Thanks to…... |- | style="text-align: center;" |140px | style="text-align: center;" |Blossom Fecha de lanzamiento: 2007.10.02 | #Cheonguk (feat. MC Mong) (천국; Heaven) #Baeban (배반; Betrayal) #Syesangui Yansokdeul (세상의 약속들; World's Promises) #Anbu (안부; Well-Being) #Over The Rainbow (Lee Ji Young solo) #Nae Nuneul Boado (Park Min Hye solo) (내 눈을 보아도; Even If You Look at My Eyes) #Fla Fla Fla #Kkeutiraneun Mal (끝이라는 말; The Words It's Over) #Nappeun Sosik (Shin Yeon Ah solo) (나쁜 소식; Bad News) #Saranghaeseo.. (Lee Young Hyun solo) (사랑해서...; Because I Love You...) #Sori Jilleo (소리 질러; Shout Out Loud) #Fla Fla Fla (Gazaebal Mix) (가재발 Mix) #Break Away (Bonus Track) #Baeban (MR) (배반) #Anbu (MR) (안부) #Cheonguk (MR) (천국) |- | style="text-align: center;" |140px | style="text-align: center;" |5 Fecha de lanzamiento: 2010.03.23 | #Fire #Beautiful Day #Gidarida Michyeo (기다리다 미쳐; Go Crazy Waiting for You) #Taeuda (태우다; Burn) #Sonyeoreul Saranghan (Park Min Hye, Lee Young Hyun) (소녀를 사랑한 소나무; The Pine Tree that Loved a Girl) #Haruman (하루만; Just One Day) #Jobeun Haneul (Shin Yeon Ah solo) (좁은 하늘; Narrow Sky) #Ojik Sarang (Lee Ji Young solo) (오직 사랑; Only Love) #Rainbow Dream (feat. MJ) #Daylight #Uri, Gyeolhonhaeyo (Shin Yeon Ah, Lee Ji Young) (우리, 결혼해요; We Are Getting Married) #Geunarui Urin (Lee Young Hyun solo) (그날의 우린; Us in Those Days) #The Way (Park Min Hye solo) #Sarang (사랑; Love) #Honjanmal (Accoustic Ver.) (혼잣말; Monologue) |} Premios * 2003 Golden Disk Awards: Premio Mejor Video Musical (Break Away) * 2003 Golden Disk Awards:'''Premio Nuevo Artista del Año * '''2003 Seoul Music Awards: Premio Nuevo Artista del Año Curiosidades * Originalmente la cantante Gummy sería la cantante número 5 de este grupo pero, Park Kyung Jin, cabeza de M-Boat Entertainment decidió que ella debutaría como solista. * Big Mama cantó en español e italiano para su participación en la banda sonora de la película A Moment to Remember Galería BIG_MAMA_2005.jpg Big Mama.jpg IMG 99999 57 copy.jpg Categoría:KGrupos disueltos Categoría:KPop Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KGirlBand Categoría:KDebut2003